The Imprint and The Mate
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: Why did Seqoia move to Forks. How did she meet the Cullens. How did she meet Seth. How did she meet Demitri. Why is she so broken.
1. Chapter 1

The Imprint- Chap one

"Seqouia!" My mum called, I took a long hard glance at the clock as it read 6:30. Oh my God I have to be a school by 7:00. I rolled myself of the bed and into the shower. I got dressed into skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and high heels. I straightened my hair and put a thin line of makeup on. I ran down stairs, stole a peace of toast from my mom kissed her good bye and got into my car. I pulled my car into Forks High School. A new day at a new school. I got out of my car and stepped onto the pavement. I found the school administration office and got my schedule.

Locker Number: 144  
Combination : 9-33-11

First Hour: Bio

Second Hour: American History

Third Hour: Chem

Fourth hour: Trigonometry

Lunch

Fifth Hour: Band

Sixth Hour: Academic Enlightenment

Seventh Hour: Sculpting

First thing I need find Is my locker. As I looked around I felt a sense of being lost. That was till a girl taped on my shoulder. As I turned around I saw a girl with brown hair, and a guy with brown hair.  
"I couldn't help but see that you looked lost." She said.  
"Oh um yeah, is it that obvious." I said my thick British ascent shining through. She took my schedule and led the way.  
"Here you go." She said in front of the locker '144'. Handing my paper back to me. "Bella." She said holding out her hand. I gladly took it and said.  
"Seqouia." The man next to her said.  
"Edward." I took a glance at him and thought.' He is cute but the hair egh.' He started to chuckle lightly. It seemed that all the classes I have before lunch I had with them. At lunch I sat by Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens. I wasn't hungry at all so the only one who ate was Bella. I had brought my Cello with me.  
"So your from England?" Emmet asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Why Did you move." Jasper moved.  
"Um because my mom got a job here." I said.  
"Do you play the Cello?" Bella asked taking note of my case. I nodded. Bella dropped an Apple so me and Edward went to go pick it up, I touched his hand and it was cold my first thought was 'Vampire' He looked up at me with a startled expression.'Yep vampire.' He looked at me again.

After school The Cullens took me to their house once we were all in the room Edward asked."How do you know?"  
"Um well my father was killed by one."  
"How?" Carlisle asked.  
"Well first my aunt was turned and told him, then the Volturi found out that he knew and killed him. So we moved to get away from vampires." I said with one big breath.  
"Bad place to move if your trying to get away." Emmet said smirking.  
"Yeah I know."


	2. Chapter 2

The Imprint - chap two

The Cullens looked at me as a friend, and me to them. As I was laying on my bed my phone vibrated.

Bella: Wanna Come to the Rez tonight?

I thought about it for a minute, I've never been to the Rez so...

Me: Sure.

I texted back.

Bella: Be over in five.

Five I looked at the clock and it was 4:54, five minutes to get ready, I put clothes on, make up, and shoes. Then a knock on the door. I ran down stairs and saw Bella, my mom was talking to her. I took Bella's hand, dragged her outside and into her beat up truck. She drove down lots of roads and finally to a beach.  
"We're here." She said. We got out of the truck and walked on to the beach. Their we ALOT of tan hot guys, God I was in heaven. She introduced me to Embry, Quill, Sam, Jared, and Jacob. We walked around till Bella and Jacob went some where. Now I was with Embry and Quill. They were hospitable enough to show me around then we came to a pass and their was a girl .  
"Leah." Embry called out. The girl looked over to me.  
"Who's this?" She asked. If you ask me she's kinda mean.  
"I'm Seqouia." I said. "You must be Leah. Nice hair cut, I would cut mine but I'm afraid it'll look bad." Then we got on the topic of hair. Embry and Quill ran off to some where. We started walking and she told me how she had a brother named Seth. Then we went looking for him. Once we found him he was talking to Jacob.  
"Seth." Leah called out." Come meet someone." Seth looked at me, and I him his eyes felt like home. He was home I knew then that all I want and will want was him. That I would protect him no matter what happens that, I would be anything for him, that he was the only thing worth living for.  
"Nice to meet you." I said.  
"Nice to meet you too." He replied, we only looked in each other's eyes, what felt like forever was broken by Jacob speaking.  
"Bonfires starting." Me, Jacob, Leah, and Seth walked to the fire. I sat down and Seth sat next to me.  
"So England huh." Seth asked.  
"Yeah." I smiled.  
"So…This may sound weird but do you want to go on a date?" He asked.  
"Sure." I said looking into his eyes, as a person started talking. I ignored the person as we lost each other in our eyes.

The person stopped taking and people started getting up to leave, so did I. I knew that if I didn't leave my mom would kill me. I gave Seth my number and then left.


End file.
